


Class Notes

by Nestra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's forced to notice some things he's never noticed before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrift for beta duties.

He'd always thought of Ron as part of a group. He wasn't Ron, he was Harry-Ron-and-Hermione, in the sense of "Harry, Ron, and, Hermione were up to something again" or "Harry, Ron, and Hermione were researching something deadly important in the library." Or "Harry, Ron, and Hermione saved the school again". They sat together at meals, they huddled together during classes, they claimed the big sofa in the Gryffindor common room most evenings.

He trailed behind the three of them as they left the greenhouse after Herbology class, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shoulder-to-shoulder. He couldn't help but contrast it with his own situation. Walking alone, staring mostly at the ground, tripping over his too-long robe when he wasn't careful.

Except when he wasn't alone any more.

"Neville? Got a second?"

Neville managed to stop before he ran into the figure on front of him. He blinked and looked up at Ron. "Yeah, sure."

Ron seemed nervous, although Neville couldn't figure out why. His face was a little flushed, although that could just be from the hike up the hill.

"Here," Ron said, tugging him over to the nearest tree. Neville thought Ron might want his notes on the lesson they'd just completed, since Ron had spent most of the time whispering with Harry and being shushed by Hermione. He started fumbling in his satchel for the parchment roll.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting my notes. The most important part is the section on Galloping Goatweed, because that'll take over the entire greenhouse if you're not watching--"

"Neville."

Ron's hand was on his shoulder. He could feel Ron's fingernails pressing into him. Not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to feel. He swallowed nervously. Had Ron noticed Neville watching him? He didn't think Ron would hit him, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione could make his life miserable if they wanted to...

But Ron didn't hit him. Ron kissed him.

And Neville flinched and jerked away, knocking his head into the tree.

"You git." When his vision cleared, Ron was smiling at him, looking straight into his eyes. When had he grown as tall as Ron? And Ron was an inch or two taller than Harry, which meant Neville was taller than him too.

Seemed he'd been paying so much attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that he'd missed a few things about himself.

Ron was still looking at him, and when Neville smiled tentatively, Ron grinned back before he kissed him again. It was wet, and a little messy, but it felt awfully good, especially when Ron touched the tip of his tongue to Neville's.

Ron pulled back, but left his hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville licked his lips and liked the way it made Ron flush deeper.

"But...Harry...Hermione..."

Ron put his other hand at Neville's waist. "Let's not talk about them, yeah?"

"Yeah," Neville said. He could do that.


End file.
